


Never Let Me Go

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Car Accident, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean is a top doctor and has never let an accident faze him. That all changes when the woman you love is on the gurney.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 9 Squares for 3 Fics
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Dean Winchester, Bedsharing, Hospital AU
> 
> A/N: All the medical stuff I’m making up my dudes and dudettes. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

##  **THEN**

      “Doctor? Really? Come on you have to have a better pick up line than that,” you giggle as the man looks at you in amusement.

    “Princess, that’s not even a line. I’m just stating facts. Here proof for you,” he held out an ID badge and you sighed seeing how perfect he looked in the photo.

   “Dr. Dean Winchester of Lawrence General Hospital, Trauma Physician,” you mutter reading over the words on the plastic card. “Trauma? Isn’t that when it’s really bad?”

    “Not always but yeah it can be life and death sometimes. But I’m good in those scenarios it’s like I can focus on what’s important.”

    “And what’s important Doctor Winchester?”

   “Saving lives, Princess,”  he winks and you know he’s already won you over. Damn him.

   “Well how about I buy you a drink Doctor?”

   “Alright, Princess, you buy this round and I’ll buy the next one. How’s that sound?”

   “I like that Dr. Winchester. I like that a lot.”

##  **NOW**

    Dean rushes into the trauma room as the paramedics’ storm in one riding the gurney performing chest compressions. Dean jumps into action with the nurses following every lead, “What happened?”

     “Drunk driver hurt her as she was crossing the street. We lost her at the scene and revived her and she just crashed in the bus,” Dean’s friend Gabe recites helping the other paramedic move her to the table.

     Dean gets to work but he isn’t paying attention to the girl looking up from the table. There is too much blood and her face is torn up probably from asphalt. He starts an IV and blood transfusion as he gets to work when he lifts up her arm and recognizes the tattoo and the black nails. He freezes, Dean never freezes in the ER but he freezes now because it can’t be. It can’t be Y/N.

    “Dean?” Charlie his head nurse beckons. “Dean, we can’t wait around she needs help she’s bleeding internally.”

    “Charlie it’s Y/N! Call Castiel. Call him now. I can’t,” Dean tries to remember what he is supposed to do next but all he can see is Y/N smiling down at him while she rode him this morning. The way she smelled like fresh flowers and how soft and satiny her skin felt under his hands.

    “Dean move!” Castiel’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and Cas pushes him out of the way setting to work. Dean feels helpless as he watches his friends save the woman he loves. He never got to tell her or ask her to move in with him. He swore he had more time. He needs more time.

##  **THREE DAYS AGO**

    “What are you doing here?” Dean lights up as you stand from the plastic chair a large cooler by your feet.

     “You’ve been on call for nearly forty-eight hours and I missed you so I brought dinner. I figured we could have a bite before I head home.”

    “Are you serious? Princess, you’re going to spoil me.”

    “Good. Come on I even brought some of your Aunt Ellen’s apple pie,” you tease looping your arm in his as he collects the cooler.

    “You keep this up I’m going to have to marry you,” Dean teases not realizing what he said. But Y/N only laughs following to the employee lounge. They spend the next forty minutes eating and talking just waiting until Dean is called away. That’s when it happens.

     You are animatedly recounting the story of how you accidentally broke your friend’s arm while playing a tag game, “And she was cheating Dean. I mean clear as day cheating so I kind of pushed her.”

    “You didn’t?”

    “Oh God, Dean, I totally did. I pushed her harder than I remembered and she fell and broke her arm. It was all my fault. I’m so ashamed of myself even now,” you continue waving your arms and maintaining you’re a terrible person but Dean can only smile because it just hit him. He loves you. Hell, he was probably a little in love with you the night at that bar almost seven months ago but now he is one hundred percent. He’s in love with you. He wants to tell you now, but he also wants it to be special. Maybe when he asks you to move in with him? Wait? Where did that come from Dean wonders briefly before mentally shrugging. It would be awful nice coming home to find you waiting for him. He’ll have to plan something really special for you but for now, this will have to do.

##  **PRESENT**

       “She’s stabilized, Dean. I think she is going to pull through this. A few scars but that should be the most.”

       Dean is sitting in the locker room nervously wringing his hands together. Once Cas got to work Gabe had pulled Dean out knowing it would only hurt him more to stay in the room. Cas hands him your chart and he reads over the notes from the accident. Cas is right but you will be on the mend for a while.

     “Thank you, Cas. I don’t know what happened. I mean I knew what to do but when I realized it was her everything vanished. I could have lost her,” Dean looks over and Cas nods in understanding.

    “I know Dean you could have but you should focus on the fact that she’s here and okay. She will be under for a while longer but I bet it would be nice for her to wake up with you.”

    “I’m on call the next three days. I’ll check on her when I can,” Dean hates that he can’t just sit with you but he has patients that need him.

    “No, you aren’t. Dean, I’ve been your friend for a long time and I’ve never seen you freeze. Never. That tells me one very important thing.”

    “Cas, I can do the job.”

    “Dean,” Cas moves kneeling in front of his friend to catch his eye. “You are one of the finest doctors I’ve ever seen. What you freezing over Y/N tells me is that she is something special. So I’ve moved your shifts around and you will be with her. No one will think less of you.”

    “I don’t deserve you Cas,” Dean brightens up pulling his friend into a hug.

    “No you don’t,” Cas retorts with a snort. “Now go.”

    Dean quickly changes back into his street clothes and makes his way to your room. Outside he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open stepping inside. Your sisters are sitting in chairs having a quiet conversation before they both look up at Dean. He hasn’t met them yet since they are from out of town but the resemblance is uncanny. Both of your sisters look up in surprise, “Can we help you?”

    “Yeah, hi, um I know this isn’t the best time but I’m Dean. Y/N is my girlfriend,” he answers awkwardly but they both smile. It seems Y/N is just as smitten and her sisters know very well who he is. As he sits and talks to them his eyes keep drifting to your sleeping form. The blood is gone thankfully but he sees the bandages and knows it’s going to take a while yet.

    “So she thought you were using a pickup line? But you’re actually a doctor? Like a real bona fide doctor?” your middle sister asks sharing a look with your oldest sister.

    But before Dean can answer you speak, “It’s fake. Don’t listen to him.”

    All three rush to your bedside but you smile up at them lazily, “Y/N, you’re awake. Thank God.”

    “You didn’t think I was going to leave you that easy Dean. Pssh ye of little faith.”

     “Y/N they lost you twice. Like you died,” your oldest sister spoke her face soft and a voice filled with sadness.

     “Oh? Twice? I don’t remember.”

     Dean left once everything had settled under the guise of checking with the doctor on call. Thankfully it was Jessica, his brother’s wife, and she quickly hugged him. He told her everything about how he froze and he almost lost you. Jessica had already heard from Cas and even called Sam. Once his case was done he was on his way too.

    “She’s okay Dean. Everything looks great once we repaired the damage. We’re going to keep her until we are sure there won’t be any more complications. But I need you to do me a favor,” Jessica reached into the pocket of her lab coat producing a little rectangle box.

     “How did you get that?”

     “Sam told me you wanted to ask her so that you already had the key made. You love her Dean. Ask her to move in and for the love of your stubborn Winchester genes tell her you love her. Don’t let another day go by without telling her. Okay?”

     “Thanks, Jess. Mind if I stay with her tonight?”

     “Not at all. I already called Sam he is going to bring you some essentials.”

     “I’d be lost without you both.”

     “Crash and burn Dean-O. Now go,” Jess turns him pushing him back towards your room.

     You sisters part soon after Dean returns promising to bring you back anything you need from your place. Once they are gone a quiet settles over the room as you take Dean’s hand in yours. He smiles down at you, “How you doing Princess? Can I get you anything?”

     “I could use some cuddles,” you look over and Dean grins crawling into the small space but manages to get his arm under you.

     “This doesn’t hurt does it?”

     You don’t answer and he looks down seeing tears streaming down your face, “Dean?”

     “Y/N what’s wrong? Is something hurting? Did a stitch rip open?”

     “I love you, Dean,” Dean sat back looking down at you. “I just needed you to know that. I died today and I don’t even remember doing it but I did.”

     “Oh Princess,” Dean cup your cheek lightly kissing your forehead. “I love you too. You beat me to the punch I was just about to tell you the same thing. I froze up when they brought you in. Cas had to take over. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”

      “It’s okay Dean. I’m so happy I’m with you.”

     “Well, umm, how would you like to be with me all the time?”

     “What do you mean, De?”

     He tries to reach into his pocket but of course, it’s the side he’s laying on in the bed. He mutters just a minute and scrambles off the bed shoving his hand into his pocket. He manages to pull the box out and immediately drop it to the floor. You giggle as he blushes before grabbing the box and sitting back in the edge of the bed.

     “What’s that?” you ask and Dean realizes how sleepy you sound.

     He hands you the box, “Open it, Princess.” You do and hold up the key with the little replica keychain of his Impala, “Y/N Y/L/N would you move in with me?”

     You pause taking a breath before a smile spreads across your lips, “Move in together? You want to live with me?”

     “I do. I want to build a life with you. So will you?”

     “Hell yes, Dean. Now get in this bed and cuddle me I’ve had a really bad day,” Dean laughs at the little pout. He carefully crams himself back into the bed next to you allowing you to rest your head on his chest. “So are you going to be my nurse too?”

     “I’ll be whatever you need me to be. Now get some rest, honey. The more you rest the faster you heal,” you hum in agreement.

     “Hey, Dean? Never let me go, okay?”

      “That won’t be a problem, Y/N. You are stuck with me,” Dean runs his hands through your hair softly avoiding the bandages on your face. As he feels you grow more relaxed he starts humming Hey Jude just like his mom used to do. By the time Sam arrives Dean will be sound asleep holding you but your hands will be entwined together. The picture Sam takes will eventually make it to a frame in your house where you and Dean will build your life together and live as they say happily ever after.


End file.
